Trelsi
by sherbet101
Summary: not good at summaries, its about Troy Bolton the jock and Kelsi Nielson the music buff.


It was the end of summer Troy was gettin nready to go back to school for his final basketball season. He was a little relieved at this, that his father was no longer going to be his coach and make him work and train harder than the rest.

He was dreading going back to school, seeing Gabriella everyday was going to be hard knowing she was no longer his.

First day back at school wasn't goin to too badly he hadn't yet seen her, they didnt have many classes together anyway and he was late into school this morning so he missed home room.

He was sat alone at lunch because Chad was sat with Taylor who was sitting with Gabriella so he just stayed out of the way. Kelsi was walkin towards him smiling, she had music sheets in her hands, Troy was dreading it she was going to ask him to be in the winter musical again he knew sat down next to him and said

"Hey, how's the first day back going?"

"I'm not doing another musical Kels."

"Oh, erm ok i was just going to ask if you want to study with me i know your having trouble with calculus, and i need to learn how to shoot a hoop or i fail gym."

"Sorry Kels, i saw the music sheets and well.... anyways i'd love the help and i'll help with yours " Troy replied with a smile which was kindly returned by the blue eyed girl he was staring at, he hadn't really noticed Kelsi's eyes before he never took the time to look.

The next day after school, and basket ball practice Troy drove to Kelsi's house with the directions she had given him earlier in the day, He pulled into the drive way and leaned over to pick up his books from the rear rang the doorbell just to left of the white wooden door , a young woman answered the door Troy assumed was Kelsi's sister he asked if she was in and then saw Kesli gliding down the stairs her hair was down and wavey in tight fitting jeans that complimented her thighs and a casual t'shirt hug her found himself smiling as she rounded the door and invited him inside and up to her room.

Her room was a pale pink colour with pictures covering one wall, she had solid pine furnishings with a purple rug in the centre of her room, Kelsi took Troy over to her desk and sat down offering him the spare chair. Troy walked over behind Kelsi and as she looked up he met her lips with his own, he didn't exactly know what he was doing but it felt right and he felt Kelsi kiss back opening her mouth slightly giving access for Troy's waiting tongue. They were locked at the lip for five minutes until Kelsi pulled away for air, they looked at each other smiling,

"What was that? Did you mean for that to happen?" _"Stupid question if course he ment that to happen otherwise he wouldn't have done it."_

"It felt right didn't it " Troy asked pullin Kelsi towards him by her waist, she let herself be moved by the guys she had just passionately kissed in her bedroom with her family downstairs.

They stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to break the silence, suddenly it was broken by Troy's cell phone he quickly fished it out of his jean pocket it was his mum,

"Hey mom, wassup?"

"Are you home for dinner?"

"Yeah i'm just on my way now mom, love ya bye" and he hung up the phone and walked towards Kelsi who had retreated to her bed, she looked up into his eyes and smiled

"So do we forget this happened?" she asked

"I don;t want to forget it, i hope it means something." he asked inquisitivly, she smiled at him thats all he needed for an answer

"I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll go to school together ok?"

She nodded and with that he kissed he gentle on the temple and left, Kelsi just smiled and flopped back onto the bed and just layed there for the rest of the night until sleep came.

The following morning Kelsi woke up thinking she had had a really good dream, she had always liked Troy but admired him from afar and when he did talk to her he was with Gabriella but now.....

She woke got washed and chose a cute outfit just incase her dream wasn't a dream and sure enough there he was waiting for her by his truck smiling they locked eyes as she walked across the grass towards him then came to a stop about a foot infront of him. Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her close and placed his lips on hers waiting for the response like the night before but it didn't come she pulled away, he looked at her puzzled_ "Why did she pull away? did she regret last night? should i have not kissed her again?"_

"Troy, how is this going to work? people will take this weirdly i don't think they would handle it very well." she sighed she looked upset at wat she was saying.

"Kelsi, i don't care about everyone else i care about you, i actually woke up happy this morning knowing you were the first person i was going to see, i want this, i want you."

She smiled at him let him take her face and once again place his lips on hers only this time granted his tongue access to massarge against her own.

Troy opened the door after about 3 minutes kissing and let her slide in, then ran round to the drivers side and got inand started the engine.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at school, Troy got out and ran round to the passenger door and opened it takin Kelsi's hand and helping her out of the truck, they walked hand in hand up toward the school entrance walkin past many turning heads and wispers. Chad was standing by the entrance talkin to Zeke then took a second look when he saw Troy walkin up with Kelsi.

Troy felt Kelsi try to drop his hand so he held it tighter,

"Hey Chad, wassup?" he casualy said as he walked past he didn't receive a reply him and Kelsi carried on until they came to Kelsi's locker.

They made their way to home room, where they sat in their usual seats that just happened to be next to each other a fact that only Kelsi had known, Troy had moved his seat nearer to hers and they were holding hands under the tables.

First period Troy and Kelsi had different classes so they went their seperate ways to class Troy had wanted to walk Kelsi to hers but she insisted on him not being late to his own class.

Kelsi didn't see Troy to break, she was sat at a table and he came over to her and wispered

"Not here, i have a secret place i want to show you." he held out his hand which Kelsi willingly took and they headed up to the not so secret science club garden he had shown it to Gabriella and Chad, Zeke and Jason had also been up there but he loved it up there and wanted to share it with Kelsi.

They sat on the bench talking about how the first two periods had gone for them, Kelsi's had gone fine Troy's however wasn't such a breeze, Troy had had gym which means he was with his basket ball team, they had been questioning him about what Chad had seen that mornig because f course he had told the team and most likely coach Bolton, Troy had just shrugged it all off he didn't care he was happy.

At the end of school Troy blew off basketball practice to take Kelsi home and work on her 'jump shot' she did pretty well, she threw the ball like a proper girl would, _swing it between the legs and chuck up_. By five o'clock she was throwing like she was supposed to it just wasn't going in but they went inside anyway and said they would try again tomorrow, Troy pulled two soda's from the fridge gave one to Kelsi took her other hand and lead her upstairs to his bedroom.

She fell down the step that lead into his room Troy rushed to her to find her laughing so he did too. He pulled her up and lead her to the bed where she layed down on his chest and traced the picture on his t-shirt, soon the were both sleepin contently in each others arms.

It was the next morning before they woke, and they were both shocked to find each other freaked out she had been out all night and would not be able to explain to her mother that she stayed at a boys house with nothing but sleep happening.

Troy couldn't believe he had fallen asleep with Kelsi there he knew what she was like she was very organised and something like this wasn't organised.

Kelsi ran out of the house and headed for her own, Troy was in complete disarray, why hadn't his parents woken them up to send Kelsi home? H e went downstairs they weren't there, he ran back up stairs and knocked on his parents bedroom door, no answer came so he knocked again and entered to find the bed made and empty.

At Kelsi's house she ran in to find her mom in the kitchen waiting,

"Mom i'm so sorry i fell asleep and didn't realise and phones" she was trying to speak so fast and tell her mom everything that it all got mixed up and her mom couldn't understand what she had said

"Kelsi Kelsi calm down, whats the matter?"

"Last night i went to Troy's and we fell asleep and woke up this morning i'm sorry i didn't hear my phone because it was on silent for school."

"Kelsi what are you going on about, you always stay at Troy's on a friday night."

"What mom i don't want to play games"

"I'm not Kelsi , you have been staying at Troys on fridays for the last three months."

"I have only been dating him for three days!"

"Oh sweetie, have you bumped your head, you have been with Troy for nine months now."

Kelsi ran from the house to the Boltons to find Troy in the back yard looking completely confused, then he saw Kelsi and jumped up and walked over to her

"Something is really wacked." they said simultaniously,

"My mom said we have been together for nine months, ad apparently i stay at yours every friday?"

"That's what my mum said when i rang her just after you left, i had ago at her and asked why she didn't wake us so you could go home."

"What's going on Troy? are we dreaming?"

He pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down because she was clearly freaking out. Troy had an idea there was one peron who would tell them about the last nine months and not make fun. Zeke.

On the way over to Zeke's it was complete silence in Troy's truck, they kept sawpping glances looking away when the other one looked over. They pulled up Zeke's drive and he was sat on the porch waiting for them.

"What's the voicemail about man, you sounded freaked out."

"We are a little bit man."

"What's todays date?" asked Kelsi

"May 22nd,"

"Look Zeke, me and Kelsi don't remember the last nine months, we fell asleep together on the third day back at school after summer and now its May whats up with that?"

"Is someone playing a sick joke?" asked Kelsi

Zeks hung his head and shock it slowly,

"You better come inside."

Kelsi and Troy followed Zeke into his moms kitchen and took stools by the breakfast bar, Troy reached over and to his girlfriends hand he could tell she was worried.

"Last month you we in a car accident, although before it was only Kelsi that had he memory problem and it didn't go that far back it only went to the night of the accident. I think maybe we should all go and see the doctors and see whats up."

Troy was sat staring into space and there it was just as it had always been the memory of the last nine months their first kiss the first time she stayed over the accident, it was his fault it had to have bin he was the driver, Troy's eyes welled up with tears as he remembered everything that had happened in the last nine months

"Troy, Troy,Troy, hey Troy?" the voice got louder each time it called his name while shaking his arm trying. He woke up with a start, it was his mom

"You are gonna be late for school."

Troy looked to his left to find the bed empty

"Kelsi went home last night said she'd see you at school."

Troy took a deep sigh,_ It was a dream, it didn't really happen, there was no accident Kelsi is fine._

Troy got up showered and got dressed and ran to school he wasn't going to use his truck til it was fixed, he ran through the entrance the school was empty no one had got there yet he ran to the music room and found her sitting there playing the piano, he walked slowly over to her sat on the bench next to her lent in and whispered

"I Love You, i love you Kelsi Nielson."

She turned and looked at him smiled and kissed him gently to start then passiontely as the kiss persued in a pause she whispered:

"I love you too Troy Bolton."


End file.
